His Feelings
by Beckylife123
Summary: Nastu and Lucy find out their feelings for each other. With some help from their friends of course! Well this is all I'm going to say so read to find out! -
1. Chapter 1

_**His Feelings...**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was normal day in Mongolia...

"NASTU what the HELL are you doing in my bed!"

"Lucyyyyy... I want to sleep..Zzz..."

"LUCY KICK!"...

Yep, a typical day in Mongolia.

A little while later...

"Why did u do that Lucy? It hurts." Nastu whines. "Sigh... You really need to stop crawling in to my bed to sleep." Lucy replies. "But I like sleeping next to you, Lucy." Nastu argues. "But...but.." Lucy stutters back, while a pink blush covers her face. All of a sudden, Nastu's forehead is on hers. Her blush deepens. "What are u doing Nastu!?" She stutters. "I'm checking your temperature. You're really red..." Nastu answers...

"They llliiikkkeee each other!" A voice suddenly yells...

(Can you guess who it is...? Well you probably did any way, but its Happy!)

Sorry for it being so short but hope you enjoyed it! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy had enough! She was pissed with the cat and that "always hungry, fire breathing thing". ( You probably already know but, it's Nastu..) Using her in-famous "Lucy kick", she kicked Nastu and Happy out the window...-.-

Luckily, Happy caught himself and Nastu while they were flying through the sky. Now they had landed safely in front of Fairy Tail. Natsu quietly walks in...hold up what the hell? Nastu just doesn't quietly walk in! I guess the guild was thinking the same think, because they were staring at Nastu while he walked in... "What's wrong" somebody asked. (You guessed right! It's Mirajane.)

"Well... I made Lucy mad" Nastu replied. "How? What did you do!" Ezra came up and threatened. "Well... I slept with her. But I do it all the time so I don't get why she got so mad today..." Nastu said. By now everybody in the guild was listening... The girls were all all wide-eyed and coated with a pink blush. Well most of them anyway. Mira, of course, kept her composure but she was fainting on the inside... And the boys well... they were all probably thinking: "how is this possible? HOW!? How can a thick-witted person like HIM get a hot chick like HER!?"( We're getting off topic here...Anyway...) "But how do I get Lucy to be happy again?" Nastu asked. "Well... How about a...

Wait to find out! Well...to be truthful I'm having a writers block so please give me some ideas! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating but I was stuck and I started high school...so yea... Any way here's chapter 3. enjoy!^_^

Chapter 3

"We'll how about taking Lucy to the mall? She loves new clothes!" Mira said. "That's right. I should've thought of that before! I'm going to invite her right away! Bye guys!" Nastu said.

Later...

*knock knock... (Hold on "knock knock"? Nastu does NOT knock! Anyway back to the story...) "Yes...who is it?" Lucy said after she heard the knocking. "Ummm... It's me Nastu." Nastu said. Lucy couldn't believe it: Nastu knocking instead of trespassing though the window? This was interesting... Lucy looked though the peep-hole in the door and saw it was really Nastu! She opened the door and let him in. She she started to squish and pull his cheeks... "Lushy whash are you doshing?" Nastu said while cheeks being pulled and squished... "Well are you the real Nastu or what?" Lucy questioned. " I-sh am. Sho shtop pulling my cheak-sh" Nastu replied. "Ok, ok. Ill stop. But why are you back here, shouldn't you be at the guild? Also why are you being so polite?" Lucy said. "Well... I wanted to invite you to the mall, since, you know, I got you angry. I guess this counts as the apology...?" Nastu bashfully said. "Really?! Are you really going to take me to the mall and buy me stuff!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Yes, I am" Nastu said, reassuringly. "Ok then lets go Now!" Lucy said dragging Nastu with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Lucy and Nastu finally arrived at the mall after a quick run. "Yay! We're finally here. Remember your promise Nastu!" Lucy said cutely. Nastu just grunted while looking away with a blush covering his face...  
5 hours later...  
"Lucyyyy... I'm tired..." Nastu complained with tons of bags in his hands. "Hold on. We're almost done. Come on Nastu!" Lucy replied while running in another store. "Wait up Lucy!" Nastu said, running after her an trying not to drop the bags.  
Later...  
By now Lucy had finished shopping. She kind of felt bad for Nastu so she told him to take the bags And don't lose them and go get some food. While Nastu happily cheered and ran away, while Lucy found another store to browse in. Nastu suddenly found something that caught his eye. It was... A charm bracelet with a pink Fairy Tail guild sign and replicas of the 12 zodiac keys. He suddenly remembered that next week is their anniversary as a team. "This would be the perfect present for her! Maybe this trip to the mall wasn't totally worthless..." Nastu thought. Soon he bought it. The cashier though that it would be funny to tease him about buying the bracelet for Lucy. (Btw the whole town knows about those two... Well except for them...-.-') anyway.."Hey, are you buying that for Lucy...? You like her don't you?" The cashier ask. "Yea. How did you know.!?" Nastu replied. The cashier sweatshop... " come on don't change the topic. You like Lucy don't you?.." The cashier said. "Of course I like Lucy. She's my friend!" Nastu said. The cashier face palmed herself... "I mean do u Love her.?" Said the cashier. "NO! I don't love Lucy. She's...my partner..." Nastu said, denying his feelings. (But of course he's blushing, so the cashier doesn't believe it...) letting the subject slide the cashier wrapped up his present and gave it to him. Nastu said his thanks and ran off to the food court.

Thanks for waiting!^_^ that was the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
